Entering the World of Light and Friendship
by jakesmoshdragon21
Summary: When my parents passed away, I lived an orphan my whole life. I would have some friends and fun but it couldn't purify the grim shadow in my heart. One night, I saw a star shining bright like the moon and made one wish. But what I didn't know...is that wish...brought my heart to light. My name is Neo Nakamura, and this is my story in the Land of Equestria.
1. chapter 1

One Wish

In an orphange, all the children are seen tucked in bed and sleeping peacefully as they are dreaming. All...except for one. A 14 year old boy is seen looking out the window as he stares at a star shining bright as the lunar moon itself. He takes a deep breath and says his heart.

Neo: I wish I could live in a world of peace and harmony. If there was such a place...where I can be truly happy.

He then tucks himself to bed as he sleeps into his dreams. But what he didn't know is that the wish he wanted came true as the star that he marveled at shined brighter amd absorbed him. Which for him being sent to that place he wishes to be in.


	2. Arrived at a Different World

Arrived at a Different World

Neo wakes up as he opens his eyes feeling the ground below him.

Neo: Grass? Did I...sleep outside again.

He then looks around his surroundings as he finds himself leaning on a tree near a dirt road.

Neo: Where am I?!

He feels something behind him as he sees a backpack. He then opens it to see the contents inside. He sees a Smartphone, Charger, Microsoft Surface Pro and Charger, gold and white 10k Cat Ear Headphones, Beats Audio black and gold Wireless Earphones, Sketching Notebook, Coloring set of Crayons, Colored Pencils and Markers, Galaxy themed Nintendo 3DS with games, and a Target themed Gameboy Advanced.

Neo: Wow. Guess my Christmas Wish List came true.

He looks at the sky above to see a star shining bright. It looked like the one he saw recently.

Neo: Did my...wish came true?

He got confused for a moment and started thinking.

Neo: (I know I wished to live in a place full of peace and harmony, but...I never thought it could be real this soon. I guess...fate brough me here. So finally...I can have peace.) *breathes* Well, time for an adventure, I suppose.

He then then turns right walking along the dirt road.

(Time Skip)

After walking for like 20 minutes, he stops at a little lake. He takes a little handful of water to wash his face and wet his hair a little bit. He then takes a little slip of the water.

Neo: Hmm. It's clean.

He then drinks 5 other handfuls to refresh his perspired throat and starts walking along the dirt path.

(Time Skip)

He stops in his tracks to see a farm.

Neo: A farm? Maybe somebody leaves here. Though I hate trespassing in other people's property.

He then notices that most of the area was surrounded by apple trees.

Neo: Apples? One of my favorite fruits.

He starts hearing panting as he looks to see a dog at the other side of the fence. He thinks it looks cute and goes near it.

Neo: Hi there, little one.

He scratches its head with his finger as the dog gets satisfied.

Neo: *giggles* You're so cute.

Suddenly, his stomach started growling.

Neo: o_o Oops. Guess I need a snack

Then the dog thinks for a moment and runs away.

Neo: Wait! Where are you going?

After a short moment, the dog comes back with an apple and gives it to Neo.

Neo: For me? Why thank you!

Neo takes a bite out of the apple and has a shocked expression.

Neo: Wow! Juicy.

???: Winona! Where are you?

The dog now called Winona barks.

Neo: Guess that's my cue. I'll never forget your kindness, Winona.

Neo then walks far away as he can from the barn and continues along the dirt path.

(Time Skip)

Neo stops in his tracks once again as he looks into the distance to see some sort of town.

Neo: Great. Guess my luck came intact.

He then proceeds to the town.

(Time Skip)

As Neo starts walking into the town, its residents got him...confused.

Neo: Ponies?

As he walks by, the ponies around him stare in shock, concern, amazement, and wonder.

Neo: (Why are they staring at me? Feels weird.)

He then stops in his tracks as a pink pony that is half his height stares at him making the atmosphere.

Neo: Um...hi?

The pink pony gasps drastically and sprints off in a flash.

Neo: O...kay...

???: Look out below!

Neo looks up to only a blur of a rainbow as it knocks him out unconcious.


End file.
